DP System
This page presents a blanket for all DP related information, and serves as a source for templates, point allocation, and costs. BP = Built-Posts, DP = Design Points Points Weapon Systems Weaponry, 10cm caliber = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20cm) Weaponry, 20kg Missile warhead = 1 point (scales at (Previous)+1, 3= 40kg warheads), tech upgrades are factored in to firepower after points added. -Sub Weaponry, Rocket Per Salvo = 1 point per rocket in Rack Weaponry, 15 MW Laser = 1 point (scales at 1 point) Weaponry, 10cm Meter Projector = 1 points (scales at 20cm meter = 2 points) Weaponry, 20cm Meter Blaster = 1 point (Scales at 30cm meter = 2 points) Defensive Systems Defensive, 15cm armor = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 7 = 105 cm) Defensive, 1 shield array = 3 points (scales at (Previous)+1, 7 = 2 arrays) Defensive, 1 shield emitter = 2 points (scales at 2) Defensive, 1 PD turrets = 1 point (Scales at 1) Support Systems Support, Hanger support = 2 points per strikecraft (Scales at 4 Points = 2 Strikecraft) Support, Sensor array = 4 point (Scales at (Previous)+1, 9 = 2 arrays) Basic Systems Basic, STL Engines = 5 points (scales at 5, 10 = 2 engine types) (add 5 to cost each size class up) Basic, Reactors = 8/10/12 points per type (scales 8/10/12) Special Systems Special, FTL Sensor = Add price of next array to current Sensors Special, Basic FTL Drive = 10 (add 5 to cost each size class up starting at PT) Adding Redundency to a System makes the price x1.5, this Stacks with any other mods Equiping shipwide self repair systems DP cost = BP Strike Craft/Battle Riders Strike craft are prebuilt and added into their carrier craft, they do not require extra build posts in order to be added bar the points needed for their storage. In quick summary, strike craft are any relatively small craft falling under fighter, bomber, dropship, or any other support drone, usually capable of atmospheric dogfighting along with orbital roles. Battle riders are full scale starships docked to a larger vessel, usually stripped of their FTL drive in order to fit a bit more firepower. They also can serve utility roles such as mining, transport, or even sensors. They are not however built along with the ship, only their docking point and management equipment are installed. Battle riders must be assembled seperately and then docked with their parent craft. Turrets Turret size is = number of points in that weapon (3 points into laser gets a 45MW laser, but maxes turret size on a patrol craft). Multiple barrels in a turret count seperately, a Turret can have (max/3) barrels in it (Every barrel has points allocated). Spinals naturally don't count against turret limit. Modular System To make a craft "Modular" is straight forward Split your design points between the hull and module Example: 24 post destroyer, 240 points, 60 points to the hull then rest to the module section. Armor points are subtracted from the total BEFORE splitting (if you buy 60 points of armor, you would only have 180 to split between hull and module) Hull only systems: Engines, Reactors Hull Types UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED, DP IS 10 PER POST Patrol Craft DP is 15 per post (Max 5 post build time) Weapons over 3 points are Spinal (One barrel a turret) Always considered Atmospheric capable Can't Mount Hanger support Frigates Weapons over 6 points are Spinal (Two barrel turrets) Max 14 post build time, Min 8 May land and takeoff from planets if modified (10 points) Destroyers Max 24 post build time, min 18 Weapons over 9 points are spinal (Three Barrel Turrets) May land and takeoff from planets if modified (40 points, total DP can't be above 209) May have Hanger support for Patrol Craft (cost 6 per Patrol craft) Cruisers Max 34 post build time, min 28 Weapons over 12 points are spinal (Four Barrel turrets) May have Hanger support for Frigates (Cost 12 per Frigate) Battlecruisers 44 post build time, min 38 Weapons over 18 points are Spinal (Five Barrel Turrets) May have hanger support for Destroyers (Cost 18 per destroyer) Templates & Softcaps Here is templates that will serve to create "Variants" of classes, to have a specific kind of variant you would Take the ship, then apply a template similar to what you want. the result is a "Variant" vessel. PLEASE NAME THE VARIANT TYPES REQUIRED (light,med,heavy don't count) Templates are not a requirement! They are only there for special roles, and usage is not advised for an unspecialized craft. Softcaps All vessels unless otherwise stated have the following softcaps Armor after (BP * 2) scales at 2x, after (BP *5) scales at 4x Shield emitters after (BP * 2) scale at (Prev+2) Turrets after (BP * 4) costs 2 DP to add an additional turret, PD turrets count against limit. Multiple barrels (weapons) per turret do NOT count against limit. Hangar support after BP scales at (prev+2) Template List Assault Armor becomes 2 DP per 15cm but after (BP * 3) scales at (prev+1) Shield Arrays cost 4 DP, but stay at 4 DP Weapons max size reduced by 3 points before spinal Engines gain one speed, loose one manuver (Great > Good > Avg > Weak > Poor) Gains Assault trait (Can launch Boarding assaults) Siege(Destroyer hull minimum) Armor becomes 2x price (2 DP per 15cm ) All "Spinals" gain 2x damage and 2x range Engines loose two steps in speed and manuver (Great > Good > Avg > Weak > Poor) Gains Siege trait (Spinals are always siege weapons, regardless of target) Area Defense(PD) PD gains one extra turret per point Armor becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price. Weapons max size reduced by 3 before spinal Battlecarrier Weapons become 2x price Armor/Shields become 2x price Hanger support softcap changes to (BP * 3) then costs 4 DP per strikecraft Carrier Sensors become 2 DP but become (prev+2) scale Weapons become 4x priced, can't mount spinals, max size reduced by 3 Armor/Shields become 4x priced. 2 Strikecraft per 3 DP, no softcap Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) CnC Cut total DP down by 25% (rounded up) Armor/Shields becomes (2 DP per 15cm, 5 DP per array, 3 DP per emitter) Weapons become 2x price Sensors become 3 DP but remain (prev+1) scale Gains Targeting trait (nearby ships gain 2.5% bonus to accuracy/range per sensor array) Gains Advanced Shielding trait (can project area shields) Steath (Can't be applied to anything larger then a Cruiser without special project) Cut total DP down by 25% (Rounded down, 140 becomes 105 dp) Armor become double priced, (2 dp per 15cm) and after (BP * 2) scales at (prev+1) Shields become 2x priced Weapons become 2x priced and have max size reduced by 2 before spinal Engines loose one step of speed or manuver (Great > Good > Avg > Weak > Poor) Gains Stealth Trait (2% less signiture per DP spent, 5 dp = 10% less signiture) Can mount cloaking devices (costs BP * 2 to mount) Science Cut total DP down by 50% (rounded down) (140 DP becomes 70) Sensors become 2 DP cost and scale at 2 Armor becomes 2x price, (Shields remain same price) Weapons become 3x price, max size reduced by 6, no spinals allowed Reactors become (6/8/10) and scale as such Gains Advanced Sensor trait (Can mount Cloak Sensors) Gains Advanced Shielding (Can project area shields) Gain Advanced Reactors (Can project energy to nearby vessels) Sensor Boat Cut total DP down by 25% (Rounded down) Sensors become 3 dp cost and scale at 3 Armor/Shields becomes 2x Price Weapons become double price, max size reduced by 3 before spinal Gains Advanced Sensor trait (Can mount Cloak Sensors) Gains Scrambler trait (1% chance to jam enemy electronics per dp spent (10 dp = 10%) Constuctor Cut total DP down by 50% Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become double price, can't mount spinals Gains Drydock Trait (Can Refit or build any ship 2 steps lower, applies to Destroyer up only) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) Gains Constructor Trait (Can build Facilities) Freighter PD loses a turret per point Armor becomes 2x prive Weapons become 3x price, cannot mount spinals Cargo Capacity (put scaleup math here)